¿Te casas conmigo?
by Rose Cf
Summary: Han pasado varios años desde que están juntos, ¿no creen que ya es hora de dar el siguiente paso?
1. Capitulo 1

Buenas, tenía un largo tiempo sin escribir un fic, este no es muy largo, son nada más 5 capítulos (y un extra que está dentro del capitulo 5) realmente, es sobre las parejas romántica y terrorista, pero la pareja egoista tiene una gran participación en algunos capítulos, espero que les guste.

Disclaimer: Lo típico, Junjou Romantica no me pertenece, pertenece a su autora y yo solo tomo los personajes prestados para hacer la historia. 

* * *

*Capitulo 1

-Junjou Romantica-

Misaki Takahashi, un joven de 24 años que ya tenía un año de haberse graduado de Economía de la Universidad de Mitsuhashi, se había dedicado tanto a la cocina que había montado su propio restaurante, y pudo hacerlo gracias a la ayuda de su pareja, el famoso escritor de 34 años, Akihiko Usami, el hermano de Misaki, Takahiro Takahashi, se había enterado de la relación que tenía su hermano con su amigo, y para sorpresa de ambos, lo aceptó gustosamente, todo marchaba perfectamente en la vida de Misaki, pero ocurriría algo que cambiaría su vida para siempre.

Era un domingo en la tarde, por lo tanto Misaki no tenía que ir a trabajar, en ese momento había comenzado a hacer la cena, estaba el televisor encendido aunque Usagi no lo estaba viendo por estar terminando un manuscrito gracias a las presiones de su editora, Eri Aikawa, aunque Misaki no le estaba haciendo caso a lo que pasaba en la televisión, en un momento escuchó un anuncio que le llamó la atención.

_"El famoso empresario multimillonario Tanaka Kosei acaba de anunciar su compromiso con su novio, el también empresario __ Satō __Ibuki, se rumora que planean casarse en el hotel más caro en todo Japón, volveremos en sintonía cuando tengamos información sobre este compromiso, mientras tanto, siga disfrutando de nuestra programación regular."_

-Pf, la gente está muy loca casándose en esta época del año-Dice Misaki sin dejar de preparar la comida, pero sin darse cuenta, estaba Usagi parado sobre las barandas de la escalera, como había dejado la puerta abierta de su cuarto mientras terminaba su manuscrito, de repente tuvo la necesidad de salirse del cuarto y en ese momento pasaban el anuncio, el mayor sonrió cuando Misaki dijo esas palabras, le parecía muy tierno cuando hablaba solo-Descuida Misaki, que tu estarás entre esas personas que se casen este año-

-Junjou Terrorista-

Mientras tanto, Shinobu Takatsuki, de 23 años, estaba en la casa que compartía con su pareja, Yō Miyagi, de 40 años, Shinobu estaba en el último año de la carrera de leyes en la Universidad de Tokio, y Miyagi, seguía trabajando en la Universidad de Mitsuhashi como profesor de literatura, el mayor estaba corrigiendo unos exámenes de sus estudiantes, sentía que nunca acabaría de corregirlos, ¿desde cuándo daba clase a tantos estudiantes? Ya tenía un par de horas haciéndolo y aún le faltaban muchos exámenes por corregir, hace apenas un par de años que le habían dicho a la familia de Shinobu sobre su relación, la hermana de Shinobu, Risako, fue la primera de aceptarlo, porque creía que tanto su hermano como su exesposo merecían ser felices, a su padre, el director de la universidad donde trabajaba Miyagi, le había costado unos días en aceptarlo, y estuvo a punto de mandar a Shinobu a Australia para separarlos, pero luego de la insistencia de Risako, pudo aceptar la relación, tantas cosas habían pasado los últimos años que asombraban a Miyagi, el comenzar a vivir definitivamente con Shinobu, el ver como éste se mostraba más maduro, y el sentir como su amor crecía, en ocasiones, era el mayor quién le decía un "te amo" al menor, se sentían muy felices juntos, y Miyagi llegó a pensar que Shinobu tenía razón en eso del destino, quizás sí lo era después de todo.

Shinobu estaba viendo televisión muy aburrido, había terminado sus tareas el día anterior por lo que ya no tenía nada que hacer, estaba a punto de quedarse dormido cuando un anuncio lo hizo abrir sus ojos de golpe.

_"El famoso empresario multimillonario Tanaka Kosei acaba de anunciar su compromiso con su novio, el también empresario __ Satō __Ibuki, se rumora que planean casarse en el hotel más caro en todo Japón, volveremos en sintonía cuando tengamos información sobre este compromiso, mientras tanto, siga disfrutando de nuestra programación regular."  
_  
Apaga el televisor y se pone a pensar, ya tenía 5 años saliendo con Miyagi, ya era hora de pensar en un compromiso, ¿cierto?

Shinobu se levanta del sofá y se acerca al mayor que todavía seguía corrigiendo los exámenes, lo mira por unos segundos y luego desvía su mirada-Quiero casarme-

La cara de Miyagi cae encima de sus exámenes dejando un leve color rosado en su frente por el golpe que se dio con la mesa, ¿había escuchado bien?

-¿Qué dijiste Shinobu? Creo que te escuché mal, ¿dijiste que te querías casar?-Le pregunta mientras volteaba su mirada para verlo.

El rubio se sonroja al sentir la mirada de el de pelo negro y cruza sus brazos mientras trataba de no perder la seguridad que tenía en ese momento- Te dije que quiero casarme, tonto-

Miyagi se sonroja y comienza a sobarse sus ojos con los dedos pulgar y medio de su mano derecha, Shinobu lo miraba al pensar que el otro diría que era muy niño para saber si quería casarse, por lo que frunce el ceño-¿Sabes qué? Mejor regreso a ver la televisión-Y sin decir más, caminó y se fue a sentar en el sofá sin encender el televisor, cuando Miyagi ve que Shinobu ya estaba lo suficiente alejado, acomoda los exámenes y suspira-Idiota, ya pensaba hacerlo antes de que me lo dijeras-Dice susurrando para sí, Miyagi estaba planificando todo sobre cómo le pediría la mano a Shinobu, quería casarse otra vez, pero estaba seguro, que esta era la última vez que se casaría. 

* * *

Se que este capitulo fue muy corto, pero fue como una introducción, espero que les haya gustado, no olviden apretar el botón de favorito o de seguir si quieren saber como acaba esta historia, y si quieren, pueden escribirme algo, jaja, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo. 


	2. Capitulo 2

Hola, primeramente, quiero comenzar agradeciendo a los que comentaron y a todos los que decidieron leer esta historia, este capitulo es sobre la pareja romantica, sobre Misaki y Usagi, bueno, espero que lo disfruten.

Disclaimer: Ya todos saben que Junjou no me pertenece, ¿tendré que poner esto en cada capitulo?

* * *

*Capitulo 2

-Junjou Romantica-

*2 semanas después*

Era un viernes en la noche, el restaurante de Misaki estaba tan lleno, que el pobre sentía que le iba a dar algo por el estrés, ya llevaba varias horas sin saber que significaba estar sentado, no dejaba de revisar que todo estuviera en orden, tanto en la parte de la cocina, como en la administrativa, aún faltaban 2 horas para que cerraran el restaurante, y por lo que parecía, iban a cerrar mucho más tarde ese día.

Usagi fue al restaurante pasando delante de la fila de personas que esperaban entrar, el portero lo dejó pasar diciendo un "Buenas noches señor Usami" después de todo, él era prácticamente el dueño, además que todas las noches venía a recoger a su amado Misaki, no le gustaba que éste tomara un taxi a altas horas de la noche, los mesoneros y algunas fans que lo reconocían lo saludaban, pero eso no le importaba en ese momento, tenía que encontrar a Misaki; unos pocos minutos después, lo ve meterse en el baño, el mayor sonríe, en ese lugar podrían tener por lo menos 5 minutos a solas, y con eso bastaba.

Fue caminando rápido hacia al baño y al entrar ve a su novio echándose agua en su cara, cuando este se la seca con el papel, ve al mayor por el espejo y da un pequeño salto por el asombro-

-¿Usagi-san? ¿Qué haces aquí?- Le pregunta luego de haberse volteado para verlo mejor, le parecía muy raro que hubiera llegado porque nunca iba cuando estaba trabajando.

Usagi, que había cruzado sus brazos cuando había visto a su pareja, se acerca lentamente teniendo unos pocos centímetros separándolos.

-He venido a verte, tengo que hablar contigo-

Misaki se sonroja al sentir tal cercanía, baja su mirada y coloca su mano derecha sobre el pecho del otro para apartarlo.

-Tendrá que ser después, no sé si te diste cuenta pero el restaurante está muy lleno y tengo que volver al trabajo-

Usagi agarra la mano que había puesto en su pecho y lo pega a una pared sintiendo como ambos cuerpos se rozaban- No, hablaremos ahora, no pasará nada si te quedas 5 minutos hablando conmigo-

El pelinegro abre sus ojos de golpe, odiaba cuando lo acorralaba porque fácilmente perdía el control-Yo-yo-Repite mirándolo a los ojos-

El del pelo gris sonríe y le da un beso metiendo su lengua en su boca, así haría que se quedara más quieto y lo escuchara, ve como salía la saliva de sus bocas y acerca su rostro escuchándose claramente su respiración.

-Misaki, quiero que mañana tengamos una cita, le pedí a Aikawa que te vigilara el restaurante mientras no estemos-

Misaki pestañea varias veces, cuando lo besó, sentía que su cabeza le daba vueltas, quería sentir más de eso, quería que lo besara otra vez, pero al escuchar lo que decía, cierra su boca y desvía su mirada-Idiota, si ibas a decirme eso pudiste esperar a que llegara a casa-Dice entre dientes-

Usagi ríe y pasa lentamente su lengua por su cuello-No, también no aguantaba las ganas de tocarte-Susurra en su oído, Misaki se estremece sintiendo como algo se comenzaba a poner duro en su entrepierna, Usagi se dio cuenta y aprovechó para meterle la mano dentro de su pantalón y comenzar a masturbarlo, Misaki comenzaba a gemir moviendo su cintura al ritmo de su mano, pero cuando ya habían pasado unos pocos segundos, un cliente abre la puerta y los ve, las mejillas de Misaki se pusieron tan rojas que cualquiera que las viera pensaría que tenía fiebre, éste saca la mano de su pareja de su pantalón y comienza a limpiarlo por los hombros.

-¡Debe tener más cuidado si no quiere mancharse de nuevo con la salsa de la pasta!-

Sí, tan malo era inventando excusas que Usagi no pudo evitar colocar su mano sobre boca para aguantar la gran risa que tenía en ese momento, Misaki sale corriendo sin despedirse de Usagi y se acomoda su cabello, debía fingir que lo que ocurrió en el baño no había pasado, y tratar de no pensar en su pareja porque si no "alguien" se levantaría, y no podía permitirse el seguir pasando vergüenzas en su restaurante, volviendo con Usagi, éste había salido del baño viendo como su novio volvía a correr de un lado para otro, tenía que volver a su casa para terminar el manuscrito esa misma noche, ese era el trato que había hecho con Aikawa si quería que le cuidara el restaurante, todo lo que tenía que hacer para que su plan saliera perfecto, también tenía que memorizarse todo lo que había escrito (que conociendo a Akihiko Usami iba a ser bastante) le emocionaba el pensar lo buena que se pondría, ya que desde aquella vez hace tanto tiempo, no habían tenido citas como tales, aunque estaba más que seguro que esta cita sería la mejor que habrá tenido su pareja, Misaki Takahashi. 

* * *

Nuevamente, les agradezco por haber tomado su tiempo para leer este capitulo, y ya saben, si quieren pueden dejarme un comentario (review) o darle seguir a la historia, un saludo a todos, y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo. 


	3. Capitulo 3

Hola a todos, este capitulo es sobre la pareja terrorista, aunque realmente el que aparece es Miyagi, también aparecen 2 personajes que son muy importantes en este capitulo, que son Hiroki y Nowaki, les agradezco a los que siguen esta historia y a los que comentan y espero que les guste este capitulo.

Disclaimer: ¿Saben que sería bueno?Que Junjou Romantica fuese mio, así no tardara tantos años en poner una temporada.

* * *

*Capitulo 3

-Junjou Terrorista-

Era un miércoles por la mañana, Shinobu había ido a sus clases y Miyagi había ido a dar clase en la Universidad de Mitsuhashi, como acababa de terminar una clase, fue hacia el salón que compartía con su compañero de trabajo, Hiroki Kamijou, Miyagi tenía en sus manos un catálogo de anillos de compromiso para hombre, ninguno le gustaba, ninguno le recordaba a su amado, de la frustración que siente que en ese momento que arruga el catálogo y lo tira al piso, en ese momento estaba entrando Hiroki y al ver el catálogo tirado en el piso, frunce el ceño y lo recoge.

-Profesor Miyagi, ¿no puede recoger sus cosas del piso?-Lee la portada y levanta una ceja acercándose al otro profesor-¿Anillos de compromiso? No estará pensando en casarse con ese niño, ¿cierto?-

Miyagi saca un cigarrillo y lo enciende, luego mira a Hiroki y suspira-No lo puedo sacar de mi cabeza, prometí no casarme otra vez por miedo a que me divorciara como me divorcié con Risako, pero de hace unos meses no puedo dejar de pensar que quiero casarme con ese mocoso-Se mete su cigarrillo a la boca y luego bota el humo lentamente- Y en ese tonto catálogo no sale ningún anillo que me guste-

Hiroki no sabía que decirle en ese momento, aunque se había casado con Nowaki hace 2 años, todo había ocurrido muy rápido, Nowaki le pidió matrimonio donde se conocieron y celebraron su boda en un local de Tokio, aunque nunca supo cómo y en donde su pareja consiguió el anillo de compromiso, podía ayudar a Miyagi a conseguir uno para su novio.

Hiroki se sienta en una silla que estaba a su lado, cruza sus piernas y pone el catálogo sobre el escritorio-Vamos, yo le acompaño a elegir el anillo para su novio-

Miyagi lo mira asombrado porque el otro lo quisiera ayudar, apaga el cigarrillo y se levanta decidido-Se llama Shinobu, Shinobu Takatsuki-

Cuando Miyagi abrió la puerta Hiroki le agarra su brazo deteniéndole-¡Espere! ¿No tenía una clase que dar?- Hiroki no tenía problema ya que acababa de dar su última clase, pero sabía que al otro le faltaba dar una clase, Miyagi lo mira frunciendo el ceño, suelta su agarre y sale del salón caminando rápido-Le enviaré un mensaje al profesor Kazuhiko para que de mi clase, ¡vamos! Se nos hará tarde.-

A Hiroki le había costado mantener el paso del mayor porque prácticamente había ido corriendo hacia su auto, Miyagi se coloca el cinturón de seguridad y cuando ya se monta Hiroki, arranca saliendo de la universidad, Hiroki buscó en su teléfono donde habían tiendas en que vendían anillos de compromiso y cuando ya lo consigue, le dice la dirección, se sonroja al darse cuenta que la tienda estaba muy cerca del hospital donde trabajaba Nowaki, trató de no pensar en eso y esperó a Miyagi llegara a la tienda, cuando llegó, se bajaron, entraron y se acercaron a la vendedora.

-Buenos días, busco anillos de compromiso para hombre-Le dice Hiroki a la vendedora, Miyagi no podía hablar, se había puesto nervioso, cuando tuviera el anillo en sus manos, ya podía decidir cuándo lo haría (ya que ya sabía cómo iba a pedírselo a su pareja), mientras esperaba, tuvo la tentación de sacar un cigarrillo, pero vio el aviso de "prohibido fumar" y maldijo en voz baja, no podía calmar su ansiedad sino tenía un cigarrillo en su boca.

-¿Hiro-san?-Pregunta Nowaki entrando a la tienda, había pasado caminando y reconoció la espalda de su pareja, de una vez vio al profesor que hace un largo tiempo había tratado de besar a Hiroki, aunque eso había pasado hace muchos años y prácticamente se habían vuelto amigos, le parecía muy raro que su esposo estuviese con él en una tienda como esa.

-¡Nowaki!-Exclamó Hiroki, pensaba que las posibilidades de encontrárselo eran muy bajas, Miyagi se sobó su nuca y como la vendedora había llegado con los anillos, se puso a verlos.

Nowaki jaló a Hiroki lejos de donde estaba el otro profesor o alguna otra persona y lo mira a la cara- Hiro-san, ¿qué haces aquí?-

Hiroki pensó que su pareja se había puesto celoso al ver a Miyagi, por más que fuesen amigos, lo conocía tan bien que sabía que se ponía celoso rápido, el mayor niega y cruza sus brazos luego de haberle visto sus ojos por un par de segundos-No es nada raro, vengo a ayudar a Miyagi a elegir el anillo de compromiso que le dará a su novio.-

Nowaki abre sus ojos de golpe, conocía a Shinobu, se habían reunido varias veces y le agradaba, le parecía un chico muy amistoso y divertido, cuando sale de su asombro, agarra las manos de Hiroki sonriendo-¡Vamos a ayudarlo!¡Y también lo ayudaremos para que sea la mejor pedida de mano que alguna vez se haya visto!-

Hiroki se sonroja y ambos se acercan a donde estaba Miyagi, que tenía sus manos sobre su cabeza, todos le parecían tan hermosos que no sabía cuál escoger, tan concentrado estaba, que no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de la pareja egoísta, volteó la mirada cuando sintió que Nowaki había colocado su mano sobre su hombro.

\- ¿Aún no sabes cual escoger, Miyagi?-Le pregunta aunque la respuesta era más que obvio, Hiroki se había puesto a ver un anillo de oro, que en el medio estaba bañado con oro pero de un color más claro, era demasiado hermoso.

-Hey, ¿qué les parece este anillo?-Les pregunta mientras lo sacaba y se los mostraba-

Miyagi lo mira por unos segundos, se imaginaba a proponiéndole matrimonio a Shinobu y luego éste usándolo, sin darse cuenta, había abierto su boca, había conseguido el anillo perfecto, el anillo perfecto para Shinobu.

-¡Este es! ¡Gracias Kamijou!-Grita abrazando con fuerzas al otro, que se sonrojó porque lo abrazara tan desprevenido, Nowaki sintió celos (otra vez) y los separó, él era el único que podía abrazar a su Hiroki.

Miyagi llama a la vendedora y le dijo que lo llevaría, sin preguntarle precio ni nada, gracias a que el padre de su pareja le había dado el rango más alto que podía tener un profesor en la universidad, ganaba mucho, al menos, mucho más de lo que había estado ganando antes; sacó su tarjeta de crédito para pagar y cuando la vendedora guarda el anillo en una cajita de color negro y lo pone en una pequeña bolsa, la agarra, se despide de la vendedora y sale con los esposos.

-Y…¿ya tienes idea de cómo le pedirás matrimonio a Shinobu?-Le pregunta Nowaki mientras seguía a Miyagi a su auto-

Miyagi abre la puerta del auto y comienza a meterse lentamente-Si, y lo haré en la Biblioteca Central, gracias a los 2 por todo, pero ahora debo irme, Kamijou, Kusama, hasta pronto-Cierra la puerta de su auto y comienza a arrancar, ahora debía elegir el día en que le propondría matrimonio a ese terrorista que le robó el corazón.

* * *

Muchas gracias por haber tomado su tiempo en leer esto, y ya saben, pueden dejar un comentario (review) darle favorito a la historia o apretar el botón de "follow story" para que sepan cuando es que publico, un saludo, y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.


	4. Capitulo 4

¡Hola! Ya este es el último capitulo de la pareja romantica, como siempre, vengo a agradecer a todos los que han estado leyendo este fic, y espero que les guste este capitulo.

RECOMENDACIÓN: Si ustedes quieren, pueden escuchar una música suave mientras leen, yo escuché la canción de Everything de Lifehouse, y eso hizo que me pegara tanto leyendo que por un momento olvidé que día era, jaja.

ADVERTENCIA: Hay una pequeña escena sexual, es tan corta que si ustedes no quieren leerla, pueden saltársela porque no influye en lo que pasa en el resto del capitulo.

DISCLAIMER: Nada me pertenece, solo le pertenece a sus respectivos autores. 

* * *

*Capitulo 4

-Junjou Romantica-

*Al día siguiente*

Usagi se despierta en la mañana y ve a su novio preparando el desayuno, como estaba de espaldas, éste no se había dado cuenta de su presencia y el mayor aprovecha para llegarle abrazándolo por la cintura.

-Buenos días Misaki-Le dice colocando su cabeza sobre su hombro.

Misaki se sonroja y sigue cocinando, tantas veces lo había hecho que ya estaba acostumbrado a que le llegara así.

-Buenos días Usagi-san, ¿cómo dormiste?-

Usagi le da un leve beso en su cuello, apaga la cocina y lo voltea para luego morderle un poco su cuello sin haberle respondido a su pregunta.

\- Mh…Usagi-san, tenemos que desayunar-Dice Misaki tratando de aguantar las ganas de gemir.

-Yo quiero desayunar tu cuerpo-Dice el mayor, le encantaba tanto el sexo matutino, que, sin dejar que el otro dijera algo, lo cargó y lo llevó hacia su habitación, el menor se quejaba en sus brazos, ¿acaso Akihiko Usami se la pasaba siempre excitado?

Cuando Usagi lo acuesta en su cama, Misaki lo abraza del cuello dejando que metiera su mano dentro de su camisa y le acaricia lentamente una tetilla, aunque nunca lo admitiría, amaba tener sexo con el mayor, el sentir como lo acariciaba lentamente, provocaba que su corazón latiera con tanta fuerza que si hicieran silencio se escucharían sus latidos, no le importaba si lo que estaba preparando en la cocina se dañaba, no, en ese preciso momento lo único que le importaba era tener a Usagi dentro.

Usagi le quita su camisa, se quita la suya y comienza a chuparle una tetilla mientras que con un mano comenzaba a acariciar su miembro por encima de su pantalón, las tetillas se Misaki se pusieron duras apenas el del pelo gris se la metió a su boca, éste comenzó a chuparla lentamente torturándolo, el menor comienza a gemir bajo y mueve su cintura siguiendo el ritmo de su mano, podía sentir como su miembro comenzaba a ponerse erecto, y al estar dentro de su pantalón, provocaba que le comenzara a doler.

\- Ah…Usagi-san, me…duele-Dice entre gemidos, Usagi se muerde su labio inferior, también su miembro le comenzaba a doler, esos gemidos del menor definitivamente lo volvían loco.

Usagi le quita el pantalón a Misaki junto con su bóxer y luego se quita el suyo, ambos tenían sus miembros muy erectos, por lo que al mayor se le ocurrió hacer algo diferente a lo que acostumbraban a hacer.

-Chúpamela Misaki-

El menor abre sus ojos de golpe, una vez había tratado de hacerlo, pero le dio tanta vergüenza que al final no pudo, ¿esta vez sí podría?

-A-acuéstate-Pide Misaki totalmente sonrojado, hacerlo una vez no lo mataría, ¿cierto? Usagi sonríe y se acuesta en la cama separando sus piernas, si hubiera sido el Misaki de hace 5 años, lo primero que haría sería colocarse una almohada sobre su rostro, habían tenido tantas relaciones sexuales que poco a poco, el menor agarraba cierta valentía y confianza, las cosas sí que habían cambiado estos años.

Misaki mira el miembro de su pareja y se mete solo la punta en su boca, comienza a chuparla lentamente y escucha los gemidos que comenzaban a salir de la boca de Usagi, Misaki aprieta la punta con su lengua provocando que su pareja se arqueara, se sentía seguro de sí mismo al hacer eso, y el escuchar sus gemidos provocaba que se excitara cada vez más, ¿así se sentía Usami cada vez que le chupaba su miembro?

Metió casi todo su miembro en su boca y lo comienza a chupar con fuerzas, sin darse cuenta pasó su mano derecha a su miembro y se comenzó a masturbar, como tenía su miembro en su boca, podía aguantar los gemidos que querían salir, pero no podía seguir mucho porque terminaría por sacar el miembro del mayor de su boca para comenzar a gemir con fuerza.

-Mi-misaki, pa-para, me-me vendré-Dice Usagi entre gemidos mientras colocaba su mano sobre la cabeza del otro, Misaki saca su miembro de su boca y se da cuenta que tenía su mano sosteniendo su propio miembro, Usagi comienza a reír y le agarra la mano con lo que sostenía su miembro.

-¿Tu miembro no podía aguantar 10 segundos sin atención?-

Misaki niega varias veces inflando sus mejillas, era la primera vez que se masturbaba frente del mayor.

\- ¡No es lo que tú crees idiota! ¡Además que fue tu culpa!-Grita mientras cruzaba sus brazos, Usagi le besa su frente y lo acuesta en la cama, cada vez que su pareja actuaba así, lo enamoraba más, porque incluso en los momentos de pasión, el menor no dejaba de ser el mismo.

Usagi separa un poco las piernas de Misaki y mete un dedo en su entrada, tenía que prepararlo por lo menos por unos segundos para que no le doliera cuando metiera su miembro, movió su dedo por poco más de 5 segundos, lo saca, agarra su miembro y comienza a meterlo lentamente en su entrada, Misaki se arqueó y se mordió su labio inferior para aguantar el gemido que quería salir, cuando Usagi metió todo su miembro, comenzó a masturbarlo lentamente-Te...quiero-Le dice el mayor comenzando a moverse, Misaki mueve su cintura al ritmo del otro y comienza a gemir, no le responde a lo que dice ya que prácticamente no lo oyó, el estar teniendo tanta excitación lo hacía perderse en las nubes.

-

-

-

-¡Ah! ¡Usagi- san!-  
-¡Misaki!  
-¡No pares! ¡Ah!  
-Misaki, te quiero…  
-Yo también…Usagi-san.

*Unas horas después*

Como era sábado, el restaurante de Misaki abría después del mediodía, Misaki estuvo allí durante unas horas hasta que Usagi lo pasó buscando, según él, debían ir a su apartamento para ponerse "ropa de cita", se vistieron y luego se subieron en el auto del mayor, éste no le quiso decir a donde iban, pero en pocos minutos, estaciona el auto y se baja, Misaki se baja detrás de él y ladea su cabeza, lo había llevado al acuario que había construido su hermano hace unos años.

La relación de Haruhiko y Akihiko había mejorado bastante gracias a Misaki, que tuvo que meterse para que ambos hermanos dejaran de odiarse, así que podría decirse que actualmente se llevaban bien, no eran amigos, pero podían pasar varias horas estando juntos sin que discutieran, y eso era un milagro.

Misaki camina viendo los peces y Usagi le agarra su mano entrelazando sus dedos, el menor no dijo nada pero se sonrojó y desvió la mirada, unos minutos después, acostó "disimuladamente" su cabeza sobre el hombro del mayor, éste lo mira extrañado y se detiene.

-¿Qué tienes Misaki? ¿Tienes sueño?- Esas preguntaron provocaron que Misaki lo mirara riendo nervioso.

-¡Claro! ¿Por qué otra razón acostaría mi cabeza en tu hombro?- Usagi sabía que mentía, a Misaki se le descubrían de una vez sus mentiras, pero no iba a seguir con el tema porque ya se hacía hora de llevarlo al segundo lugar donde irían y no podía dejar de pensar en eso.

-Misaki, vamos a la noria (o como también le dicen, rueda de la fortuna, vuelta al mundo, viaje a la luna, o rueda moscovita)-Le dice susurrando, el menor asiente lentamente y Usagi camina con rapidez hacia su auto, estaba pendiente de que su pareja no se diera cuenta de la cajita que tenía en el bolsillo de su pantalón, ya que se arruinaría todo el plan que llevaba semanas pensando; al llegar al auto, espera que se suba el otro y luego arranca, aproximadamente, a los 15 minutos llegan a la noria, Misaki se baja del auto mirando hacia arriba, se le había olvidado lo grande que era, ambos se suben y cuando estaban en lo más alto Misaki comienza a ver por la ventana.

-¡Mira! ¡Se ve la Torre de Tokio!- Dice mientras colocaba sus manos en la ventana, Usagi saca la cajita blanca del bolsillo de su pantalón aprovechando que el otro estaba pendiente de la torre, éste se levanta, lo mira por 2 segundos y comienza a colocar sus rodillas en el asiento del menor.

-¿Usagi-san? ¿Qué haces?-Le pregunta levantándose, Usagi abre la caja y adentro había un anillo de plata con una piedra cuadrada en el medio, era muy hermosa y delicada, como su Misaki.

-Misaki, durante toda mi vida, jamás sentí realmente que era amar a alguien, jamás me sentí feliz, ni completo, pero cuando tú llegaste y me abriste el corazón, supe que eras la persona que esperaba, gracias a ti me siento muy completo y cada vez que te veo mi corazón está que se sale de mi pecho, por eso yo, Akihiko Usami, quiero pedirte a ti, Misaki Takahashi, que seas mi esposo, para estar el resto de nuestra vida juntos, entonces... ¿Te casarías conmigo?- Dice Usagi sin dejar de mirarle los ojos a Misaki, en ese momento sentía nervios y emoción, porque ya esperaba con ansias las respuestas del menor.

-Yo... Lo lamento- Misaki baja su cabeza totalmente apenado, todo había estado perfecto pero tenía miedo, miedo de lo que dijera su hermano, miedo de fallar como esposo, miedo de convertirse en una carga para Usagi.

Usami abre los ojos de golpe por su respuesta, estaba casi seguro que el menor aceptaría, da un largo suspiro y se comienza a sentar lentamente en el asiento, Misaki lo ve por unos segundos sintiéndose mal por él mayor, da un profundo respiro y decide eliminar esos miedos, amaba a Usagi, y también sentía que ya no podía vivir sin la presencia del escritor.

Misaki se sonroja y se sienta a su lado pegándose a su hombro- ¿Usagi- san?-Lo llama susurrando, el ambiente que se había formado era muy silencioso.

-¿Si?-Pregunta sin mirarlo, sentía una gran tristeza que provocaba que sintiera fuego en su pecho.

-¿Puedo ver el anillo?-Pregunta Misaki, Usagi le pasa la pequeña caja sin mirarlo, el menor sonríe y coloca su mano izquierda sobre la pierna del escritor.- Quiero que me pongas el anillo, Usagi-san- El mayor lo mira asombrado, ¿qué habrá pensado que lo hizo cambiar de idea tan rápido?

Saca el anillo de la cajita, le agarra su mano izquierda y le coloca el anillo en su dedo anular, Misaki levanta su mano y mira fijamente la piedra, parecía que le hubieran tomado las medidas, le quedaba perfecto, se asombraba lo mucho que lo conocía; Usagi le agarra la barbilla y acerca su rostro hasta solo rozar sus labios.

-Dilo-Le dice susurrando, Misaki mira sus labios y luego mira sus ojos, trató de alejar su cara pero como lo tenía agarrado, se le hizo difícil hacerlo.

-¿Q-que cosa?-Le pregunta tartamudeando, el sentir a su Usagi-san tan pero tan cerca, provocaba que todo su cuerpo temblara.

-Que aceptas casarte conmigo-Le dice nuevamente susurrando, el menor abre sus ojos de golpe y se sonroja, el pensar decirlo en voz alta, hacía que se volviera cada vez más real, que todo lo que pasaba no era un sueño, sino una completa realidad.

-Y-yo, acepto casarme contigo, Usagi-san-Y con decir esas simples palabras, esas cortas 4 palabras, pareció que todo hubiera cambiado, Usagi lo miró con una sonrisa y le soltó su barbilla comenzando a besarlo, Misaki comenzó a acostarse en el asiento sin dejar de besar al mayor sintiendo todo su peso posicionarse encima, a partir de ese momento, estarían haciendo el amor, el amor como una pareja comprometida, como una pareja que iba a estar junta, para el resto de su vida. 

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, ya saben que si quieren pueden dejar un comentario (review) presionar donde dice Story y luego seguir (follow) o ponerlo en favorito (favorite), nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo~.


	5. Capitulo 5 y Extra

Por fin llegamos al último capitulo, que es de la pareja terrorista y también leerán un corto extra, les agradezco a todos los que leyeron este fic, no saben la gran felicidad que me da el haber vuelto a escribir un fic, bueno, sin alargarme mucho, espero que disfruten este capitulo.

Disclaimer: Durante 4 capítulos, todos se enteraron que Junjou Romantica no era mio, ¿entonces para que lo digo en el último capitulo? 

* * *

*Capitulo 5

-Junjou Terrorista-

*9 días después*

Era un viernes en la mañana, por fin Miyagi había tomado la suficiente valentía para ir a pedirle matrimonio a Shinobu, se despertó temprano diciéndole a su pareja que iba a trabajar, pero lo que hizo fue ir a avisar que no daría clases, además de pedirle la bendición al padre de su novio, que, al saber lo que haría Miyagi y al ver el anillo, lo abraza diciendo "bienvenido otra vez a la familia, Miyagi", luego de unos leves momentos donde a su futuro suegro se le notaba la gran emoción por la boda de ambos, Miyagi se marchó y fue a su casa, se bañó y se puso ropa que usaba en el trabajo, quiso ponerse un esmoquin o algo más elegante pero pensó que el menor se daría cuenta que algo raro estaba pasando, y lo que menos quería era que sospechara.

A las 11:40 estacionó el auto cerca de la universidad donde estudiaba Shinobu, sabía que los viernes salía temprano de clases y que a esa hora se iba a comer, esperó en el auto mientras se ponía a recordar todos los momentos que habían vivido, Shinobu tenía razón, Miyagi había llegar a quererlo, a amarlo más que lo que ha amado a alguna persona (lo amaba con más fuerza que cuando amaba a su sensei) sí que estaba feliz con él y estaba seguro que serían más felices cuando se casaran.

A los minutos, ve a Shinobu caminando con un amigo, estaban riendo y Miyagi frunce el ceño celoso, se pone su mano sobre su frente al darse cuenta de sus celos, ¿valía la pena ponerse celoso cuando le vas a pedir matrimonio a una persona? La respuesta es no, claro que no.

-¡Shinobu!-Grita saliendo del auto, Shinobu se despide de su amigo y camina con rapidez hacia donde estaba su novio.

\- Hola Miyagi- Siente unos deseos de abrazarlo y darle un beso, pero no, debía comportarse como el hombre adulto que era y no como un niño inmaduro.

-Sube, te voy a invitar a comer-Le dice Miyagi, la caja que tenía el anillo estaba guardada en el bolsillo de su pantalón, por lo que Shinobu no se daría cuenta.

Shinobu se sube en el auto, se pone el cinturón de seguridad y mira por la ventana, la semana le había pasado muy lenta, tantos trabajos, tantos exámenes, aunque se le hacía fácil la universidad, eran tantas cosas que él se sentía agotado y fastidiado, que bueno que ya iba a terminarla.

-¿Shinobu?- Lo llama Miyagi al detenerse en un semáforo, éste volteó su mirada al escuchar que lo llamaba y Miyagi le agarra su rostro y le da un beso, Shinobu abre sus ojos sonrojándose, aun no se acostumbraba que el mayor lo besara desprevenido, cuando rompen el beso porque se había puesto en verde el semáforo, Miyagi vuelve a arrancar y conduce por unos minutos, se estaciona en algo que parecía un café, se baja y Shinobu se baja siguiéndolo, el lugar se le hacía familiar, sentía que había estado allí pero no recordaba cuando, Miyagi busca por unos segundos una mesa y al conseguir una, la señala estirando su brazo y su dedo índice.

-Siéntate, yo iré a buscar las bebidas-Shinobu asiente y va a sentarse donde le había indicado Miyagi, mientras lo esperaba, se puso a ver sus alrededores, todo, pero absolutamente todo le parecía familiar y por más que tratara, no podía recordar cuando fue la última vez que había estado allí, ¿será que por haber estado tan concentrado en sus estudios esa semana se le había olvidado como era el sitio donde estaban?

A los minutos aparece Miyagi con una taza de café y con una coca-cola, le entrega la coca-cola al menor, se sienta, le echa azúcar a su café y le da un sorbo, Shinobu agarraba el vaso de coca-cola con sus 2 manos, el mayor lo miraba, fijamente, encendió un cigarrillo, se lo metió a su boca y bota el humo lentamente.

-Y… ¿Cómo están los estudios?-Le pregunta tratando de sacarle un tema de conversación.

-Bien-Responde para luego darle un sorbo a la coca-cola, Miyagi ríe y le vuelve a dar un sorbo a la taza de café.

-No sabes dónde estamos, ¿cierto?-

Shinobu baja su mirada y niega, Miyagi podía leer sus pensamientos rápidamente- Este es el sitio donde me dijiste que te gustaba, cuando habías vuelto de Australia y me pediste que me hiciera responsable-

El menor abre sus ojos y lo mira asombrado, ¿cómo es posible que algo tan importante se le hubiera olvidado?

-Recuerdo que eso fue lo que pedimos, y nos sentamos en esta misma mesa, ¿ahora si lo recuerdas?- Shinobu se sonroja con tanta fuerza que al sentir sus mejillas calientes, se las soba esperando que se le quitara rápido el color.

Miyagi vuelve a reír, le encantaba la actitud infantil que tomaba el menor, apaga el cigarrillo y agarra las manos de su pareja, que se había puesto más rojo si eso era posible.

-¿Te he dicho lo mucho que me gusta cuando te pones así?- Shinobu le mira sus ojos abriendo su boca, todas esas palabras en menos de 5 minutos, si, su pareja estaba actuando muy raro, o al menos eso sentía Shinobu.

Al ver su boca abierta, el mayor le agarra su barbilla y le da un beso en sus labios, no le importaba que la gente los viera, no le importaba si alguien decía algo por estar besando a alguien que se notaba que era menor que él, Shinobu aparta su rostro y se limpia su boca con su brazo, sabía completamente que al mayor no le gustaba que se besaran en un sitio tan público.

\- ¿Qué tienes Miyagi? Estas actuando muy raro hoy-

Miyagi da un suspiro y se pasa su mano por el cabello, tenía que lucir lo más natural posible.

-¿Quién te entiende mocoso? ¿No eras tú quien me insistía todo el tiempo que te besara en público? Los niños hoy en día no saben lo que quieren- Shinobu frunce el ceño y se comienza a levantar, Miyagi se levanta con rapidez y le agarra su brazo con fuerza.

\- ¿A dónde crees que vas? No aguantas nada-

-¡Deja de decirme eso! ¡Sabes que odio cuando me dices que soy un niño!-Grita con fuerza mientras comenzaba a llorar, Miyagi, al ver como las personas comenzaban a verlos por los gritos del menor, lo abraza pegando la cabeza de Shinobu a su hombro, estuvieron abrazados por unos segundos hasta que Miyagi le comienza a acariciar lentamente su nuca.

-Vámonos de aquí, tengo que mostrarte algo-Le dice susurrando en su oído, Shinobu asiente y se separa comenzando a caminar, Miyagi agarra su mano y caminan hacia el auto sin decir nada, se suben, se ponen los cinturones de seguridad y el mayor arranca el auto, conduce por unos 15 minutos y durante todo el viaje iban en silencio, Shinobu miraba en la ventana, veía como los autos pasaban y eso le comenzaba a dar sueño, Miyagi se detiene y le toca el hombro al menor al ver como se estaba quedando dormido.

-Hey, despierta, ya llegamos-

Shinobu se pasa sus manos por sus ojos, se quita el cinturón y se baja del auto, Miyagi se acerca a él, le agarra su mano y comienza a caminar, en la entrada decía Biblioteca Central, Shinobu se extraña, ¿por qué lo llevaría a la biblioteca?

Miyagi entra con éste y lo lleva a una mesa-Siéntate, ya regreso-Shinobu se sienta y pone sus manos sobre la mesa, veía como su pareja buscaba un libro, mientras lo esperaba, recordó cuando hace muchos años, veía como Miyagi se la pasaba entre un montón de libros viejos, leyendo muy feliz, eso provocó que el menor sonriera, ¿tantos años habían pasado desde que lo veía allí?

El mayor mira hacia su pareja y vio como sonreía, le parecía muy tierno verlo sonreír; agarró un libro de su autor favorito, Matsuo Bashō, sacó la cajita que tenía el anillo, abrió el libro a la mitad, metió el anillo y cerró el libro, dio un profundo respiro y se acercó a su pareja, cuando Shinobu ve que llega con el libro, Miyagi lo pone sobre la mesa y se sienta a su lado.

-¿Matsuo Bashō? ¿Me trajiste a leer poesía?-Pregunta mientras abría el libro, como sentía algo pesado dentro de esto, lo abre para descubrir que había adentro, cuando Shinobu ve el anillo, abre sus ojos de golpe y se sonroja, Miyagi agarra el anillo con sus dedos índice, pulgar y medio haciendo que el menor mirara varias veces al anillo y a su pareja, Miyagi no pensaba arrodillarse y hacer lo típico que se hacía cuando se pedía matrimonio, ¿o si lo haría?

Miyagi se levanta, pone su rodilla derecha en el piso, agarra el anillo con ambas manos y lo mira a los ojos.

-Tenías razón cuando me dijiste que ibas a hacer que yo te quisiera, pero yo jamás pensé que te iba a querer tanto que me cueste separarme de ti y quiera tenerte conmigo el resto de mi vida, Shinobu Takatsuki ¿te casarías conmigo?-

Shinobu lo mira por unos segundos y luego asiente lentamente, Miyagi sonríe y le mete el anillo en su dedo anular de su mano izquierda, Shinobu se levanta cuando Miyagi se levantaba y lo abraza con fuerza comenzando a llorar, el mayor comienza a acariciarle lentamente su cabello y le da un beso en su cabeza, no le dijo nada porque sabía muy bien que la emoción que sentía en ese momento era tan grande que no la podía contener, ahora ya estaba más que seguro, que de verdad existía eso del destino y que su destino era estar con Shinobu, agradecía demasiado de haberlos juntado, porque en ese momento, sintió que estarían juntos, para siempre.

*Extra

Comienza a sonarle el teléfono a Hiroki a las 3 de la mañana y contesta sin ver quién es.

-¡Hiroki! ¡Estoy comprometido!-Le grita Usagi, a su lado estaba Misaki durmiendo teniendo solo la sábana de la cama cubriéndole su pecho.

-Arg, bakahiko, ¿no sabes que la gente duerme a esta hora?-Le pregunta Hiroki y luego cuelga, no le gustaba que lo despertaran y menos a esa hora.

Unos días después, más o menos a la misma hora, le comienza a sonar el teléfono a Hiroki y éste contesta.

-¡Kamijou! ¡Shinobu y yo nos comprometimos!-Le grita Miyagi, a su lado estaba Shinobu durmiendo, teniendo, al igual que Misaki, solo la sábana de la cama que lo cubría.

-¡Déjenme dormir!-Grita Hiroki colgando, ¿acaso se habían organizado para llamarlo a la misma hora? Esperaba que las bodas de sus amigos no fuesen el mismo día, o por lo menos la misma semana, porque los iba a matar si ponían las fechas de las bodas cercanas, Hiroki se sentía feliz porque sus amigos se casaran pero, definitivamente no estaba feliz de que lo llamaran a esa hora para darle la noticia, al siguiente día de que los llamaran, Hiroki y Nowaki fueron a sus casas, para darles la felicitación por haberse comprometido y haber unido su vida con la persona que amaban, y que seguirían amando hasta que la muerte los separe.

**FIN**

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado esta historia, tuve que verme una y otra vez los capítulos de Junjou para tratar de hacer los personajes los más parecidos posible, fue un gran placer el haber escrito este fic, y ya saben, si quieren pueden dejarme un comentario (review) o poner en favorito el fic (favorite: story) un saludo a todos, y nuevamente, gracias por haberlo leído. 


End file.
